<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hearts of a Whole by CollaredFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513280">Two Hearts of a Whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollaredFox/pseuds/CollaredFox'>CollaredFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, First story, Hockey, M/M, OC, Soft Boys, Wings AU, band kids, i dont play bass guitar either, i dont play hockey but i conscripted some friends who do, i play trumpet tho, m/m - Freeform, mlm, omegaverse AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollaredFox/pseuds/CollaredFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story here. Infrequent updates. Lemme know what should happen next. This will be a bunch of different au short stories about the same two boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was silence from the students in the band room as another shockwave rumbled through the building. Teenagers were tucked under the tables and pushed against the walls, but it was a tight fit. At the very back of the room, behind the percussion area there were two boys squished underneath a single desk. Liam was handling the situation quite well, considering his rather severe claustrophobia. Noah was being unusually quiet though, which was not helping Liams unease at the whole situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are all pre prepared</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one made a sound except for the shuffling that was too quiet and yet somehow all too loud, attacking Liams ears and making him panic more, leading swiftly into quietly hyperventilating and shaking so hard that Noah turned and looked at the taller boy with mild surprise and heaps of concern. It seemed as though an inquiry was approaching the silence between the two teens when another barrage of sounds caused Liam to resume his ear-covered position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many students were collecting themselves and their belongings and hightailed it out of the building. Amongst the commotion in the band room, under the desk at the back of the room sat a terrified Liam curled up with his hands over his ears, and his ever steady companion Noah who had his own hands over Liam to block out more of the awful grating noise. Once the room was clear, Noah removed his hands, stood, and offered one to help Liam up off the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sitting in a ball for so long, the longer haired boys legs had fallen asleep and he over estimated the amount of force needed to pull himself to a standing position, and he ended up colliding chests with the other, causing Noah to catch him by the hips as he stumbled again. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Liam made his way to the door and pushed, being met with only a sore nose and a stuck door for his trouble no matter how hard he pushed and pulled. Liam cleared his throat again.<br/>"Um... No'h?"<br/>Noah spun to face his buddy and tilted his head questioningly "The door, it um... it won't open" Liams tone was flat but there were visible tremors in his arms at the possibility of being trapped again. The goalie immediately hugged the taller boy to keep him from panicking too much while he thought of a way out. The windows wouldn't open far enough for either of them to get through, and the emergency exit was stuck as well, leaving the boys in quite the predicament.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding that waiting for someone to notice that they were gone was the only decent plan Noah could come up with at the moment, he carefully lowered Liam until they were both kneeling on the floor and just continued to comfort his buddy. Once paler teen heard his companions breathing even out, he placed the other with the utmost care on top of a discarded hoodie and curled around him to wait in the rapidly cooling room. One thing Noah had not been expecting was for Liam to turn and wrap himself around the the bassist in his sleep to keep both of them warm, thin limbs attached like an octopus to the other teen as he pulled away to grab his homework from his bag a few feet away. Noah decided to let himself fall unconscious while they waited for someone to find them, content being so close with Liam as to fall asleep wrapped around each other. There were no clocks in the band room so Noah estimated that around an hour had passed when they woke up from their stress induced nap. Offering Liam half of his sandwich, Noah stood and walked around the room again, trying the doors and watching the empty road through the window</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was probably close to four in the evening when Liam woke up fully, breathing hard and scrambling towards the other, who met him halfway across the freezing band room. As the significantly louder of the two attempted to explain his actions, Noah noticed his shivering and quietly slipped his own sweater over his head and onto Liam, effectively calming him down from his panicked haze. Even in his shaky state, the taller teen recognized the feeling of safety he associated with Noah, the scent of cotton and a deep green forest lulling him back to sleep. The shorter sighed softly as he maneuvered his loud friend into a more comfortable position before laying down behind him, tucked underneath a rain jacket, falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Liam's waist. Noah started when his vision was filled wIth blinding natural light blocked by a short frame that vaguely resembled a person running towards him. He woke fully when he was squeezed into a bro hug by none other than his buddy Jake, who had gotten the door open and come to collect him and Liam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake then noticed the aforementioned trumpet player and looked between the quizzically before telling them to hurry out. Mere moments later, both of the previously trapped teens walked out of the building with Noah carrying both bags and Liam in the goalies sweater. Being the chivalrous thirteen year old that he is, Noah decided to walk his buddy home since he didn't live that far, and then be picked up from there. Liam seemed to get more and more nervous the closer the pair got to their destination and Noah subconsciously walked closer to his friend. By the time both boys arrived at Liams residence, he was a mess of nerves and tremors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a very fast and uncomfortable goodbye hug, the long legged teen rushed inside and Noah slid his phone out of his pants pocket but hesitated calling his mother when he heard shouting from inside Liams house. Only a few minutes of yelling later and the taller teen was back outside, crying and shaking like a leaf, holding only his school bag and a worn photo album. Noah texted his mother asking her to come get them both at the college, and then he picked up Liams things and the boys started to walk back. During the short trip, Noah kept up a steady stream of mindless hockey based chatter to keep his buddy's mind occupied and away from the nasty falling out he just experienced with his family. Mrs. Cianth arrived and her son stuck his head in the passenger side door to speak with her about bringing Liam home with them. Noah turned to his friend and spoke briefly with him about staying at the bass players house for a few days if he wanted. Of course the other accepted, having no where else to go nor that he would rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride to the Cianth residence was very quiet after Noahs mother had gotten the standard questions about his name, band instrument and the like. Mere moments after arrived home, Liam was whisked away to his buddy's room to be given the slightly more awkward details about his stay.<br/>"So... my aunt Penny is here so we are kind of gonna have to share my room"<br/>Noah rushed, trying to sink into the floor with embarrassment at the predicament that both teens were in.<br/>"T- that's fine"<br/>Liam stuttered, equally as awkward. By the time his school bag had hit the floor, Noah was called downstairs and he came back up with two plated servings of pasta and a few paper napkins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both boys sat on the twin bed and quietly ate the noodles before Liam looked up at his friend and made a face before reaching over with a napkin and gently wiping away the sauce on the others chin. Noah turned slightly pink and the awkward boy hurried to explain himself but Noah waved off his apologies and took the plates downstairs. Liam looked around the bedroom and noticed how utterly Noah it was. From the pictures of friends on the wall, to the black NHL blanket on the bed, it was very clear how much he loved having his own space in such a crowded household.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam sincerely hoped he wasn't intruding too much as he opened the wardrobe, grabbed some comfortable clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When Noah returned from washing the dishes, he spun in a slow circle looking for Liam, and when he heard a quiet cough from behind him he turned again to see his temporary roommate wearing a Cianth hockey hoodie and light blue sweatpants standing just inside the doorway, watching him. Noah choked a little and grabbed some random pants and a shirt from his closet before hustling away to take a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam sighed quietly and settled down on top of a sleeping bag on the floor of the bedroom and quickly dozed off, his slumber being broken only once when he vaguely registered being carried over to the much more comfortable bed by Noah. The bass player softly rearranged <br/>the slightly offset pillows on the ground and contented himself with stretching out leisurely. Noah woke up partway through the night and frowned when he guessed he had rolled onto the floor somehow without waking up. Mindlessly, Noah stood up and slipped back into bed, never noticing the remarkably small ball of Liam that latched onto his side. Mornings were never enjoyable for Noah, but because of his commitment to his team, he woke at five o'clock every morning to go to practice. The shorter teen startled slightly when he noticed someone sleeping beside him, but he relaxed almost instinctually when he realized it was Liam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New story time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an omegaverse and wings au story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah hummed quietly to himself as he exited the band room on the last day of school in his first year of college. It was nearly four o'clock, and everyone was excited to go home for the summer and sad to leave this second home behind. Noah looked to his left and saw his best friend Liam talking to an older proffeser. A shot of red hot anger coursed through the alpha as he noticed his buddy was not talking to the random teacher, but was in fact being told to act like the interaction was a simple conversation while he was slowly separated from the group. Noah was upset, but he didn't know the full story so he watched and stayed far enough away not to be noticed, but close enough to see and hear everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2nd story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah only needed to watch for a few minutes and take a few pictures before he let his chokingly strong Alpha scent announce his presence for him. The old teacher let go of Liam in shock and he ran away as Noah started to yell at the professor<br/>-wow how cute-<br/>After ten minutes of searching, the Omega was found curled in a ball behind the portables crying. Noah flared his wings unconsciously and rushed to coddle his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 2nd story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah easily lifted Liam onto his hip and continued to comfort him as they made their way back to the college parking lot. Liam whined as he was placed in the backseat of the truck but Noah knew he wouldn't be able to get the pair to his flat safely if he had a scared Omega next to him while he drove especially if that Omega was Liam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the pair arrived at Noahs place, he drew a blank as to how to help his buddy. He realized the best thing to do would be to act on his alpha instincts and Liam seemed to relax immediately when Noah decided to stop masking his scent. However he tensed again when he heard the door of the flat open again and he was immediately being held and covered with Noahs massive dark blue wings. Jake tossed his keys in the direction of the key bowl in his flat and he headed to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Jake was halfway to the kitchen when he noticed Noah standing in their shared living room.<br/>
"Hey Noah. Watcha got there?"<br/>
The teen in question tensed slightly and turned around to face Jake while keeping his wings around Liam, effectively hiding him from his friend and flatmate.<br/>
"Could you do me a huge favour? Well, its actually two favours but I would really appreciate both of them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake agreed readily, if somewhat suspiciously.<br/>"Can you please go into my room and grab a hoodie from my bed?"<br/>The dark haired Alpha thankfully didn't ask any questions and he returned a few moments later carrying one of Noahs favourite sweaters. After a moment of deliberation, Noah relaxed his wings and showed Jake his treasure. Against his will, a small gasp escaped the shortest boy in the room as he saw the bruises on the Omegas scent glands. The taller Alpha carefully shifted his  hold on Liam and took the hoodie from Jake who left to give them some privacy and make his sandwich. Maneuvering an entirely limp body was surprisingly difficult, but Noahs alpha instincts wouldnt let him quit until Liam was out of the scratchy winter coat he was wearing and quite comfortable in Noahs hoodie</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>